Nishinoya est adorable
by Miss Cactus
Summary: "Asahi-san, sors avec moi !" Parce que Asahi et Nishinoya sont deux imbéciles qui ne savent pas communiquer. /Cadeau d'anniversaire pour FV/


**NISHINOYA EST ADORABLE**

 _"Asahi-san, sors avec moi !" Parce que Asahi et Nishinoya sont deux imbéciles qui ne savent pas communiquer._

 **Note :** Happy birthday Fairy-Vocaloid ! Bon, écoute-moi bien, je te dis la même chose que pour Emy en juin, il faut me prévenir plus tôt quand c'est ton anniversaire ! Comment tu veux que je ponde quelque chose de potable en une soirée ?! En plus c'est mon premier écrit sur Haikyuu! et je me retrouve avec quelque chose de très très très moyen et bâclé... Mais bon, je tenais à le sortir ce soir pour que tu l'aies le jour-même c: J'ai mis du temps à le faire, j'ai même cru que j'allais devoir le terminer sur mon téléphone à un moment... En tout cas fais-toi plaisir en le lisant, profite de cet AsaNoya que je t'offre, il est tout à toi !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

"ASAHI-SAN !"

A l'entente de ce cri, Asahi sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être appelé aussi férocement, surtout en sachant qu'il n'y avais pas grand monde dans le gymnase. Autant dire qu'il était quasiment vide.

"Nishinoya ?"

Il se retourna lentement, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Un Nishinoya les sourcils froncés, les poings sur les hanches, comme s'il avait osé commettre un acte des plus désagréables et dérangeants. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus petit et effectivement, il avait l'air très remonté. Contre qui ? Ils étaient les deux seuls dans le gymnase, ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner.

" - Écoute Nishinoya, je n'ai...

\- Sors avec moi.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais..."

... Oh. Embarrassé par cette demande soudaine, les joues d'Asahi se colorèrent d'une vive teinte rouge alors qu'il s'enfouissait le visage dans les mains.

Bien sûr. Par "sortir ensemble" il voulait évidemment dire "traîner ensemble" Dans le sens passer le temps. Et quoi de mieux que quelques passes avant de rentrer... Malgré la fin de l'été approchant, le soleil n'était pas encore couché et les températures restaient agréables en soirée alors rien ne l'empêchait d'accepter sa proposition.

Si on oubliait le fait qu'il venait de méprendre cette demande pour...

 _Je suis un imbécile._

"J'arrive tout de suite !" Il se dépêcha de prendre son sac, ses chaussures, vérifia que le gymnase était bien fermé et rejoint Nishinoya qui partait déjà en direction du parc voisin.

Malgré l'heure tardive il restait quelques mères qui discutaient en surveillant leurs enfants qui jouaient plus loin, ou quelques qui traînaient dans le coin avant de devoir rentrer chez eux.

Ils s'éloignèrent afin de trouver un coin tranquille où pouvoir jouer en paix. Aussitôt trouvé Nishinoya lança son sac au coin d'un arbre et se précipita à l'opposé d'Asahi pour commencer à jouer.

Ils commencèrent par des passes simples, quelques réceptions tranquilles, rien de bien différent que ce qu'ils faisaient en club, si ce n'est que le rythme n'était pas aussi intense et ils pouvaient discuter en même temps sans trop s'essouffler ou risquer de se faire tuer du regard par Daichi. Pourtant, au bout d'un certain temps, Nishinoya commença à s'énerver face au manque de volonté dont faisait preuve son ami. Certes ils n'étaient pas en plein entraînement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que le plus grand ne s'y mette pas à fond !

Nishinoya rattrapa la balle qu'il venait de lui envoyer avant de soupirer d'agacement.

"Asahi-san, tu pourrais faire quelques efforts ! Smash, saute, mets-y toute ta force !" S'énerva-t-il. Et il voulut s'énerver encore plus lorsqu'il vit le sourire désolé du plus grand, comme si celui-ci ne le faisait pas exprès. Il voulait pouvoir lui crier dessus comme quand il était revenu au club, se comporter comme il le faisait avec tous, mais ce sourire le faisait se sentir tellement coupable... Comme s'il c'était lui qui le martyrisait... Avec ses vingt-cinq centimètres de moins ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui faire grand chose - et ça les autres lycéens ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler - mais il trouverait bien un moyen pour qu'il se bouge un peu. Certes il était heureux de son retour au sein de l'équipe, mais ce comportement incertain l'horripilait, il voulait qu'Asahi soit plus sûr, qu'il s'affirme et arrête de trembler comme une feuille dès que quelqu'un s'opposait à lui.

Mais bon, pour l'instant il...

Son ventre gargouilla lourdement et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce bruit. Surtout lorsque l'autre grande loque en face de lui se mit à rire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishinoya lui envoya de toute ses forces le ballon dans la tête.

"Ne te moque pas de moi !"

Asahi parvint à calmer son rire mais il continua de sourire, malgré le fait évident que Nishinoya était terriblement vexé.

"On devrait rentrer." Annonça le plus grand en voyant la nuit tomber. "Je te paie quelque chose au magasin d'Ukai ?"

Aussitôt l'autre garçon oublia son énervement et ramassa son sac, prêt à partir.

"Ok !" Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Et ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois à marcher côte à côte, silencieusement. Ils étaient tellement habitués à ce silence que plus aucune gêne ne se ressentait. Ils marchaient juste paisiblement sans ressentir le besoin d'échanger de parole.

Sauf que Nishinoya ne savait pas rester silencieux plus de cinq minutes. Et heureusement que Tanaka n'était pas là... Se dit Asahi en écoutant le flot impressionnant de paroles que sortait son ami sans prendre le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Autant dire que c'était... Impressionnant.

Une phrase cependant finit par l'interpeller.

" - Alors, tu viens chez moi ce soir ?

\- Hein ?"

Nishinoya se retourna vers lui, le regardant comme si ce qu'il disait était une évidence.

" - Bah demain on n'a pas cours.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Et on sort ensemble, non ? C'est normal que tu passes chez moi."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que le plus petit ne lui prenne la main et le tire vers sa maison, oubliant complètement le magasin d'Ukai vers lequel ils se dirigeaient au départ.

Et Asahi, les joues rouges, ne put que se couvrir le visage de sa main libre en se laissant traîner.

 _Adorable. Nishinoya est adorable._ Fut tout ce qu'il put penser en le regarder au travers de ses doigts alors qu'il semblait heureux comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie.

* * *

 _End ~_

Je suis terriblement déçue de cet écrit. Shame on me...


End file.
